


This is why you do not give Writer's ideas

by younoknowme93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil Dumbledore, Good Voldemort, Harry Potter Changes His Name, M/M, Mama Severus, Mentions of neglect, Papa Voldy, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Severus/voldemort, Tom Riddle | Voldemort Adopts Harry Potter, hints at future Draco/Harry, hints at pedophilia, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93
Summary: This is not even my fault.  This story was written in one day and if you look for flaws you will likely find them.  Simply put.  This is why you do not give ideas to a writer because they might take them and actually write a crappy story.I've never written a story where the main relationship is Voldemort/Severus... would it be called Snoldy because I don't know if I can take that pairing name seriously.The night that Voldemort killed Harry's parents, he noticed something that made him choose to adopt Harry instead.





	This is why you do not give Writer's ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts), [DaggerSeishin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaggerSeishin/gifts).



> I do not have an issue with story that are against canon. In fact I like them a lot. But some of those stories open up questions. That if you ask it makes the story less fluid and a bit less believable. If you look you will find those questions in this story, but it was written for fun so if you are alright with that stuff then continue and if you are not....
> 
> it's not too late to turn back now. You can always go back my ducklings and for those of you that don't... onward my ducklings.

“Shh I have you.”  The bright-eyed boy slowly looks up at me not crying at all.  “You are safe now.”  When I pick him up he coos softly.  His dead mother lay at my feet.  I’m a murderer but I’m not a monster.  “Come to Papa.  Your name is Harry isn’t that right little one.  I’m going to be your Papa from now on.  So don’t be afraid little one.”  He isn’t.  In fact he blinks tiredly and eases into my shoulder. 

With this spoil of war, I exit the house, past his now dead mother and father.  I may be a murderer, but I am not evil.  Severus will not be happy with me, but my lover will come around as he often does.  Besides once I tell him why I couldn’t leave the baby behind I think he will understand.

I do not personally make it a habit to kill infants or children, and I only kill women when they oppose me or I must.  Granted putting many children into orphanages is not much better.  And I should know that first hand.  But this baby.  This small baby boy I cannot sacrifice to an orphanage.  He’s already been through to much. 

I offer the little bundle to my lover and he eyes it suspiciously.  He sighs loudly.

“Tom.  What did you do.”  I offer the baby again and this time he takes it. 

“I was not going to kill his mom out of respect for her once being your friend.”  I say.  He never asked me not to, and he understands that some have to die for our cause.  “But I couldn’t let her live.”  He inspects the infant clinically.  This is one of the reasons I love this man.  He isn’t cold or heartless though some might believe otherwise.  Right now, that may seem like the case because of how deadpan his face is.  But he’s much better than I with healing and he’s gently assessing little Harry’s health.  Once he’s satisfied, he takes little Harry on his shoulder and gently hums for the agitated but quiet baby.

“He’s malnourished.  He’s had a few hairline fractures as well as bruises and small cuts that were not healed by a professional.  His little bottom is raw likely from not being taken care of properly.”  He continues but I can’t hear anymore.  It makes me want to go back and kill them again.  It’s worse than I thought.

“I couldn’t leave him behind.”  I say.  And I know he understand now.  Both of us coming from abusive home environments we don’t have to say anything. 

“I can’t believe Lily would do this.”  He says.

“She offered him to me.”  I say.  I hate telling him this.  “She offered her baby to me in exchange for her and her husband’s life.  I was going to spare her.  Not James Potter.”  The name alone angers me.  The awful atrocities that man put my lover through are unforgivable.  “But I was going to spare her.  But I couldn’t let someone like that keep living.  She held her baby out to me and said that I could kill him.”  I’m getting angry again.  “What kind of a monster would offer up their fucking baby.”  He hits my arm deliberately.

“No cussing in front of the baby.”  He says simply but sternly, and I know not to go against him.  Then much softer he says, “I can’t believe she would do that.”  He trusts me and knows I would never lie to him but I know what he means.  There was a time she was his only friend.  From the stories he’s told me about her, she was once a very kind loving person.

“What should we do?”  He takes his thumb into his mouth and bites it for a moment.  It’s a quirk he does when he’s thinking.

“Narcissa.  She’s recently had her baby in early June.  I’ll ask her to come over and bring a few things that we will need for now.”  He goes off still holding the now sleeping baby.  I follow after him.

“So, we are keeping little Harry?”

“He’s not a dog, he’s a baby.”  He gently repositions the sleeping bundle.  “But yes, we are keeping him.”  I had no doubts.  Severus is already in mother mode.  He floo calls Narcissa and chats with her amiably. 

“Cissy, I need to ask a rather large favor.”

“I’m afraid that Draco’s daddy is out right now.  I can’t leave Draco behind.”

“That’s fine, bring him too.  I’m afraid it can’t wait until morning.  I’ll be able to explain more when you get here, but anything you would bring for Draco, bring double.”  She nods and begins preparing to floo over. 

Severus transfigures a seat into a rocking chair and starts slowly rocking himself and the baby back and forth.  “I’m most concerned because he’s not even crying.”  He’s stroking the baby’s hair lightly.  “How much did he cry before he realized that his mommy or daddy wouldn’t help him.  How much did he cry out that he was hungry before he realized there was no point?  He must be starving and likely in pain but he’s not crying at all.”

It doesn’t take Narcissa long to arrive and when she does she notices the baby first.

“Tom, what did you do?”  She turns to me.

“You sound just like Severus.”  Maybe it’s because they’ve been friends for so long. 

“Cissy, I really don’t know any other way to say this.”  Severus’s face is in his hands.  “I need your breasts.”  He’s laughing.  “This is the first time in my life where I’ve actually appreciated women’s breasts, but Harry needs to eat.”  The laughter stirs the baby who slowly wakes up.  He turns to me and shakes his head.  “Do you see what you’ve made me do.  I’ve never in my life thought that I would be asking a woman to expose her breasts.”  She laughs and they swap babies.

“Draco, go to your silly godfather.”  She takes Severus’s seat and eases the bodice of her dress down.  She’s normally a very modest lady, but this is one aspect where she simply doesn’t care.  There have been deatheater meetings where her son has started to cry and she right there begins feeding him.  She simply said that anyone who had an issue with her feeding her hungry son could leave.  Anyone that would have said anything took one look at her older sister and immediately backed down.  No one messes with Bellatrix.  “He’s a hungry little thing.”  She says simply.  When her son sees his mother feeding another baby he stretches out his hands and wails for her.  “In a moment Draco.  You aren’t even hungry, you ate just a half hour ago.  But this little thing is hungry and needs to share some of Draco’s milk.”  The blond baby doesn’t seem happy with this. 

“Thank you Cissy.  We will get formula tomorrow.” 

“Sev, just ask.”  She says simply.  When my lover doesn’t say anything she shakes her head.  “I’m already breast feeding Draco and breast milk really is the best for infants.  This little thing is so tiny he needs something really good for him to get his weight up.  I already have to pump for Draco, it’s no extra trouble to pump a bit extra for this little thing.  Now.  What’s his name?”  She laughs.  “I would rather not call him little thing forever.”

“I believe his name Is Harry.  Harry Potter.”  I say.  I think of the abuse that this baby has already endured and I hate the thought.  “I killed his parents.  I wonder if we should change his name.  Give him a fresh start.  He’s not a pet that you can just change the name of, but his previously life doesn’t have to be part of his new life.  It could also be dangerous to leave his name the same.”  Narcissa hands the little baby over to my lover.  “Severus what do you think?”  He looks at the baby. 

“Daniel Alan Riddle.”  He says.  And that’s that.  “I’m going to go give him a bath and change his Nappy.  For tonight we will transfigure a crib.  Thank you so much Cissy.”

“There are some nappies and I have some milk in the bag.  I’ll leave the bag with Tom, and I’ll come over tomorrow to help you get settled in.”  Once she leaves, I take out a nappy and follow Severus into the bathroom.  Daniel is actually crying now. 

“Tom, could you get me some potions.  The translucent blue one and gross green colored one.”  I suck with potions.  He could call out names and I wouldn’t know which ones he was talking about.  He on the other hand is very talented.  He’s a prodigy.  When I come back with the two potions, Severus is still methodically cleaning Harry… no Daniel.  “It’s okay.”  Severus coos softly.  “I know this hurts, but I’m going to make it stop hurting.”  It’s clear this baby doesn’t know what to think.  “We will need to get some clothes and a crib.”  He’s biting his thumb.  “Cissy will help us with the milk.  But I’m sure there are many other things.  We will have to pull some connections with those loyal to us in the ministry in order to get Daniel adopted.”  He continues. 

“For now, let’s let him sleep.  He’s had a long day and looks like he will have another long day tomorrow.”  Severus transfigures a crib next to our bed before crawling in next to me.  He’s facing the crib making sure our baby doesn’t need anything.

“He’s going to complicate things.”  Severus says.

“It will be okay love.”

“What if Dumbledore finds out?”  Dumbledore.  That mad man.  He’s waged a war against us.  He’s labeled us as the evil ones.  US!  He’s the one that slandered me.  Accusing me of being evil.  Accusing me of hating muggle born and wishing to kill all half blood magic fold.  A half blood with a half blood lover wanting to kill all that are not pure blood.  Laughable. 

I wanted his position.  I wanted to be the headmaster because frankly he is unfit.  He Is manipulating the magical world from the shadows and he’s so charismatic that everyone flocks to him.  A man that allowed me to remain in an abusive orphanage.  I still have scars.  Physical and mental.  A man that allowed my lover to be bullied by a group simply because they were Gryffindor’s.  A man that tricked me into opening up the Chamber of Secrets and releasing a monster that I wasn’t strong enough to control yet.  Because he knew someone would die and because he knew that would create the opportunity for him to gain more political power. 

I don’t even fully know what his intentions are.  The worst of it is, most that follow him don’t even know his true colors.  Those are the ones I hate seeing killed by my men.  They put their trust in the wrong man.  They put their trust in a man that has no issue going to an orphanage and finding a young boy to…

I can’t finish that thought.  My skin still crawls. 

“We will keep him safe.”  I say.  “And we will do everything in our power to give him all the love with can.”

 

 

*time skip*

 

 

“Daniel.  Did you steal a cookie?”  The crumbs are all over his plump face.

“Shared Dra.”  He assures.  As proof he points to Draco who is holding half of a cookie.  “On’y take one” He holds up a single finger.  “Shared Dra.”  His broken English is so cute it makes my heart melt.  But Severus doesn’t like when I make him be the bad guy every time. 

“Well.  Just don’t tell your mom.”  Daniel give me a thumb up and winks.

“Our secret.”  Then he goes back to playing with his friend.  Narcissa and Severus are drinking tea and I join them.

“So how are birthday plans for my godson.”  Narcissa says.  “Two is a big year.”

“Actually Cissy.  Daniel was telling me how he wants to share his birthday with Draco.  If you don’t mind waiting a bit later to have his birthday party, I think the boys would enjoy a double party.” 

“Oh Draco would love that!”  She leans in close and whispers.  “What are you going to get for Daniel?”  Severus tells her and she immediately starts gushing.  “He’s going to love that so much.”

A little over a month later and it actually comes time for Daniel to open his gift.  It’s a large box with an easy to take off lid.  He struggles for a bit until Severus helps him.  Filling the entire bottom of the box is a Burmese python.  Daniel gasps excited as the snake topples out of the box and begins circling him. 

“ _Hissaaa sssaa hesssss.”_ Daniel says lovely.  His parseltongue is actually better than his English.  I found out shortly after we adopted him that someone he has the gift.  He couldn’t actually speak to them at first only understand them about as well as he understands people.  But every snake immediately took to him.  Including this one.

“Her name is Nagini.”  I tell Daniel and he nods too excited to say anything else.  Nagini tightly snuggles around Daniel.

“You couldn’t just get him a dog.”  Severus says teasing me. 

“You’re the one already giving him potion lessons.  Besides.  She will be good at protecting him.  I can’t think of a better put.”  He rolls his eyes at me.  And in these turbulent times I will sleep better knowing that there is something else that would die for our son.  I can already tell Nagini will be a loyal friend.  This war is getting more and more dangerous.  We have had more followers join us, but it’s difficult.  Some of those that wish to join believe the lies against us.  We have to send those away.  It’s difficult to gain supporters when your reputation has been tarnished. 

 

 

*time skip*

 

 

Then it happened.  In the dead of the night our wards were broken.  I was afraid that it was too late.  Severus and I rushed to our sleeping sons room only to find him still very much asleep.  On the floor however was one Albus Dumbledore tightly coiled up by Nagini.  She looks up at me and tightens her hold around him.

“ _Saaahsssss.”_ Intruder she says.  “ _SSS asshaaaaa”_ kill she asks.  There is no telling what he intended to do with our five-year old son.  I may be a murderer but I am no monster.  I don’t want to think about it.  I nod to Nagini and she snaps his neck effectively killing him.  Immediately after, she slithers into Daniel’s bed and circles him protectively. 

“Tom.”  Severus asks.  “What should we do now.  Simply calling the war off will not be that simple.  I’m willing to go on trial.  I have nothing to hide.  But even now that he’s gone, only those that he wronged will believe how off balanced he was.  What should we do.”

“Summon the death eaters.  We are done killing.  If we must, I will sacrifice myself and the leader and everyone can claim that they were being controlled.  Including you.”  I look at him meaningfully.  “If you claim that I controlled you and that you have been raising Daniel all this time, I’m sure we can pull enough strings where you will continue being the legal guardian.  You will be absolved of any crimes that may or may not be on your record.”

“We aren’t doing that.  You never even wanted to do this war.  It was him.”  He says pointing to the corpse.  “He started all of this.  He used you.  He made you out to be the evil one.”  He bites his thumb.  “We may have to use some of the Malfoy connections.  For now, summon the aurors.  The ones loyal to us and explain the situation.  I’ll take Daniel into our room.  We shouldn’t mess with the body.”  He takes our sleeping toddler who doesn’t even stir.  It’s well known that ‘Harry Potter’ went missing the night of his parent’s death.  And if anyone did any research, Daniel Alan Riddle was adopted the next day. 

I fear the day our son is told the truth.  But I’m not sure this is something that can be kept from him or something that should be kept from him.  Regardless of the situation.  I killed his parents. 

Yes, we’ve loved him and he’s not wanted for anything.  Cuddling at night.  Telling him stories. Kissing the hurts away.  As far as Daniel is concerned, I’m Papa and Severus is Mama.  That’s how it is.  But I could see losing all that.  He’s still so young.  He wouldn’t understand and I don’t really want him to just yet.

I want him to still have time to be a kid.

 

 

*time skip*

 

 

I kiss my lover on the cheek.  The world is at peace right now and I appreciate the quiet. 

When the Aurors came and took Dumbledore’s body they looked over his last memories and they also investigated his pensive.  I don’t know exactly what they saw, but I can take a guess.  The reality was somewhat dumbed down for the masses but like most sheep when supplied with information they take it as fact and believe everything.  In this case though, it worked in our favor. 

Daniel is packed and ready to go to platform 9 ¾ just like I and his mother did when we turned eleven.  The jittery excited fear is washing over him.  He’s asking so many questions.  He’s afraid.  He’s never been away from home.

I never thought I would feel safe sending a child to Hogwarts, but I do. 

Him and Draco will leave together.  They are inseparable.  Nagini must be left behind for now.  She can’t simply take the train with the others.  Severus and I are taking bets on how long Draco and Daniel will be friends before they realize there is something more.  I told him thirteen.  Around the time they both would have already hit puberty.  Severus shook his head.  He thinks their friendship will make them dense of their feelings for each other at least until they are fifth years but most likely sixth. 

When our son leaves the empty nest syndrome already starts kicking in and I have to remind myself there is no reason for that.  After all…

“Are you ready to leave Mr. Defense against the Dark arts Professor.”  Severus says. 

“Of course I am.  What about you my little Potion Professor.”  He rolls his eyes. 

“I almost can’t believe we were both asked to become teachers.” 

“Well, Minerva is the head mistresses now.  And she’s always been on our side.  Honestly without her contribution of evidence, Dumbledore might still be considered a good man and us the evil ones.”

“Yes, I suppose not all Gryffindor’s are evil.  I still hope our son isn’t placed their though.”

“The sorting hat knows what he’s doing.  You don’t think Daniel will mind that his parents are going to be his teachers, do you?”  Severus smiles at me.

“Well, it might would have been better to let him know.  But it’ll be a fun surprise.  After all, it’ll be too late for him to talk us out of it.”

I take Severus into my arms. 

“Is the war really over?”  I ask.  He has to remind me sometimes.  I have to remind myself it’s not a dream.

“Of course it is.”  He sounds nothing but sincere.  “That doesn’t mean that there will not be bigotry against Slytherins, but with time.  More people will come around.”  He kisses me.  “Now, you grab that oversized worm.  Daniel would want us to bring his pet.”

“I told you a snake is better than a dog.”  I say good naturedly. 

“Just don’t open the chamber of secrets again.  I know you want to give Daniel every snake in the world but that one might be just a bit too big.”

“He’s just misunderstood.  Poor thing trapped down there for so long, I’m not surprised he was grumpy.”  We are being mostly playful. 

“Let’s just do our best to be normal parents and just embarrass our son.  I would rather he not start thinking we are evil.”

“Severus.”  I take his arm gently.  “We’ve done what we had to do.  One day will we will tell him everything.  And that one day may be sooner than we would like, but he knows that we love him.  That’s all that matters right now.”  It’s guilt I’ll always have to live with.  I did kill his parents.  I’m not going to sugarcoat it.  I killed them.  And he may come to hate me for it, but I still think I made the right decision. 

“Can we leave?”  Severus asks.  His cheeks are slightly pink.  “I’m kind of starting to miss him already.” 

“Yes.  Let’s go.”  I grab Nagini and my lovers hand and together we apparate to a place that was once our prison.  And now.  Now its home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> don't even get me started about the name change lol. When i was looking up names with strong connotations... one of the names that literally pulled up was Severus and I was like google gonna have to stop this. So.... I took the easy kinda funny approach.


End file.
